


the Past

by Catbeach



Series: Grindeldore [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbeach/pseuds/Catbeach
Summary: моё видео по теме -  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-_kQWMQpmAОн видит в зеркале мальчишек с таким сильным желанием спасти мир. Только для Геллерта мир - это магия, для Дамблдора - Гриндевальд.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821082
Kudos: 3





	the Past

Он видит в зеркале мальчишек с таким сильным желанием спасти мир. Только для Геллерта мир - это магия, для Дамблдора - Гриндевальд. 

Альбус касается ладонью стекла. Несмело, боясь спугнуть отражение, которое видит так редко. Сцены всегда разные. Всегда с Геллертом. Дамблдор всегда просит профессоров убрать это чёртово зеркало, но натыкается на него снова и снова. 

Без этих видений Альбус погибнет. Он сам это знает. И к лучшему. Зато, министерство отстанет. 

“Вы слышали? Гриндевальда сопровождают симпатичный юноша и девушка”. Вы слышали? Дамблдор не хочет слышать об этом. Кем Геллерт его заменяет не важно. Больно не меньше. Ни разу. 

Как-то раз они сбежали из дома ночью. Летом. А потом Гриндевальд сбежал из школы, чтобы они могли встретиться. Только сейчас убежать не получится. Некуда. 

Весь Хогвартс гудит от разговоров о том, что кто-то увидел, как Дамблдор плачет. Это не правда, конечно. Просто в глаз попал мусор. Воспоминания. Старые и ненужные. Нужные. Сейчас даже слишком нужные. 

\- Что же ты делаешь, Геллерт? 

“Тёмный волшебник Гриндевальд - угроза для всего магического мира. Будьте осторожны!”

\- Мы хотели другого будущего. 

Теперь впереди одиночество. Годы, даже столетия. Дамблдор не знает об этом. Чувствует, но думать не смеет. Геллерт останется в башне. Альбус останется в замке. Они теперь никогда не встретятся. 

Ради общего блага.


End file.
